Tales of an unlikely pairing
by TolkienkookAD
Summary: A TemaTen love story, narrarated in beginning and end by Tenten, and middle by Temari. Some sexual references, nothing explicit though. Enjoy! I may do a sequal, R&R, tell me what you think


**Tales of an unlikely pairing**

A/n: Prepare yourselves, my loves, for a fic SO FILLED with fluff, you will end up ASPLODING WITH THA KYOOTNESS!

Or something. I'm just making this up as I go along. Its less fluffy and more the timeline of the two girls, Yes, as a pairing. Its yuri. Don't read if you don't like. Anyways, the pairings are TemaTen, NejiTen, and Shikatem. Not to mention a few random others that I will throw in as my fancy takes me.

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Them. Get the point? Please don't sue me.

The first time Tenten laid eyes on the Sand kunoichi was when they fought during the Chuunin exams. Admittedly she had nothing on her mind but a few rather competitive thoughts, but upon further musing, she guessed it would be an example about all that destiny crap Neji filled her with when they were dating.

One thing was for sure—She had not guessed this arrogant and well, beautiful, ninja to be a future lover.

Perhaps the Chuunin exams were to be held accountable for Tenten's intrest in Temari. Though she had gotten thoroughly pounded, she had noticed right away Temari's grace and skill as a ninja. The fact that she wore very short skirts and had bitchin legs did not escape her either.

It had always been like that, her entire life. When a normal girl walked into a room, their eyes are drawn to what interests them, and that something was usually boys. Tenten was just the opposite. She found herself eyeing the ladies in a crowded room, and try as she might to fight that, Temari's short skirts had made it almost impossible.

Not that Tenten would ever tell her that, lying beside her and looking somewhat peaceful, as peaceful as a woman dubbed "the angry sand bitch" could be. It would give her even more of a swelled head than she already had, and the gods knew she was already arrogant enough. They didn't need the daily admiration of Tenten to increase.

It was much later, when Temari was back in the village, that she realized she had a miniscule crush on her. Or a huge one, take your pick. She tried many times to talk to the sand kunoichi, but was brushed off constantly. Tenten was undiscouraged, though, until she saw Temari and Shikamaru walking home from a resteraunt, holding hands and stopping every couple of minutes to kiss. The brown haired kunoichi was stricken, not realizing exactly how hard she had been hit by cupid's troublesome arrow.

One year into a seemingly happy relationship with Shikamaru, Temari was hit by the fact that she simply didn't love him anymore. It was like being hit by a hammer in the dead of night, and a love that flourished wonderfully simply died. Not that their relationship didn't have its kinks. It was less than a great one, to tell the truth, but both ignored that unhappy fact and continued on, never making up from fights, never talking about it, and allowing old wounds to fester.

Temari got up and stumbled to the bathroom to wash her face. Why did she have this realization tonight of all nights, when she had lost her virginity to the man she thought she loved. Maybe it was sex that made her realize she didn't like him, love him. It felt vile, disgusting, nothing like what she had been told it would be. Maybe she never loved him, maybe she wasn't made for a man…

Blinded by the tears that came pouring uncontrollably down her face, Temari ran out of the house and down the street, not stopping to tie the loosely held kimono she wore. She ran like that for a while, with no inclination of where she was going, what she was going to do. Her brothers had gone back to Suna, and they hadn't liked Shikamaru anyway, they hadn't wanted her to be with him. Come to think of it, all of their friends simply hanged out with her because she was dating Shika, and she knew Ino positively loathed her for beating her out in love.

_'good'_ She thought hysterically, _'she can have him now…' _Temari stopped running and dropped to the ground crying out of exhaustion and sadness. She cried about everything that had gone wrong in her life, she cried for Gaara and Dad and Yashamaru, she cried for the people she had killed, shamed, ruined…Mostly she cried because she knew that when Shikamaru woke up he wouldn't care where she'd gone.

Temari probably would have continued crying there for hours and hours, but a hand on her shoulder and a sweet, high-pitched voice broke through her laments.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and appeared genuinely concerned about the sobbing Suna-nin next to her, though Temari could not place where she had seen her. "I-I dunno, I just…" Temari threw herself into the girls arms and sobbed, held tight in the firm embrace of this mysterious girl.

Later, she would wonder how she knew that the girl wouldn't simply push her away or leave her there. All Temari knew at that moment was a feeling of rightness, something she had been searching for in Shikamaru since the day they started dating.

When Temari had thoroughly soaked Tenten's shirt, and felt like no more tears would come, she drew back a little, and studied the girl's face. With mild surprise, she recognized her as the girl she had fought in the chuunin exams a few years ago. She remembered her as being part of the crowd that hung around with Naruto, but always on the fringe, always alone. And now that girl she hardly knew was sitting there, her arms still firmly wrapped around Temari.

"I've…D'you want to come inside?" Tenten seemed about to say something, but held off, instead ushering her into the house Temari had collapsed next to. With a nod and the feeling as though something monumental was happening, she walked inside.

That night had been the start of everything, Tenten thought rather happily, given the fact that it circled around such glum affairs. Temari had talked to her all night, and Tenten in turn had spilled secrets that she thought she'd never share. Temari spent the night in Tenten's spare room, and Tenten, daring herself to be brave, kissed her lightly on the cheek when they went to bed with the sun was spreading her light rays across the horizon. What she had not expected was for Temari to smile or blush, given the fearsome kunoichi's track record.

Tenten absentmindedly traced Temari's nose with her pointer finger, marveling at her sweetness while asleep. She was beautiful, of course she was always beautiful, but especially so when lost in sweet slumber. Temari had gone to Shikamaru around noon, to find the lazy ass chatting up Ino. After a few satisfying punches in the face and a kick in the groin, Temari considered herself revenged, and went straight back to Tenten's house, where she kissed her fiercly in greeting and posed a request to continue using her spare room. Tenten still thought it was just to show she wasn't vunerable, wasn't weak, but she took advantage of it all the same, and before long, they were lovers.

Two years ago, the most unlikely pair became fast in love. Two years ago, both found bliss in the companionship of each other, and two years ago, the shaky alliance between Konoha and Suna was solidified.

Fin

A/n well, this is it. I rather like this one, and I'm happy to be writing fanfics again, something I have sorely missed while busy with school work.

Once again, I may illustrate this fic, (when I get a new sketchbook) but for now, Visit my Deviantart page for any Tematen works I may publish, or better yet, my NarutoYuri club.

(Deviant art: Tolkienkookad. Narutoyuri. 


End file.
